fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciana Galvez/Season 2
Season 2 Luciana appears in Season 2b as a resident of La Colonia. "Grotesque" Luciana and two men watch Nicholas Clark, a lone survivor, through binoculars as he travels down the road with a herd zombies, struggling to keep up. Eventually, Nick falls to the ground, dehydrated and exhausted. Francisco, one of the men, insists on saving him, but Luciana refuses. He tells her that Nick is dying, and she changes her mind. At a barber shop in Tijuana, Nick wraps his wound with duct tape. Luciana and Francisco approach him and ask if he's infected. Nick assures them it's just a dog bite. They give him water to drink and Luciana invites him to come with them. "Los Muertos" In Colonia, Nick sees Alejandro inject an elderly man with medication. Alejandro confers with Luciana. Nick cleans bloody bandages at a faucet. Luciana enlists Nick to help her in a mission. They walk down a Tijuana street. Nick asks Luciana about a man who sacrificed himself to the Infected earlier that day. Luciana says that the dying sacrifice themselves to the Dead and that once the Dead are gone, the world will be renewed. Nick questions whether Alejandro was actually bitten, since he hadn’t turned. Luciana says she saw it happen. Nick and Luciana arrive at a supermarket guarded by local gangsters. Luciana gives the leader, Marco Rodriguez, a bag of medication. In return, she receives a shopping cart. She says the deal was for two carts, but Marco says it’s now only one. Nick and Luciana enter the supermarket to shop for supplies. "Pablo & Jessica" In the courtyard, Luciana is shown playing soccer with kids. Nick joins the game. Francisco arrives and tells Alejandro that they found someone torn in pieces. “They found him — Pablo,” Luciana realizes. Nick and Luciana leave Colonia to make the drug trade. Luciana explains that Pablo was her brother. Nick hugs her as she cries. Nick teaches himself Spanish in his trailer. Luciana stops by and asks Nick about his family. He tells her that he lost his father relating that, “We’ve all lost someone.” Luciana wakes up on Nick’s bed and apologizes for falling asleep. She starts to leave but Nick stops her. They kiss. "Pillar of Salt" Reynaldo stops by Nick's trailer to inform Luciana that Francisco and his family snuck out of La Colonia. Reynaldo refuses to make the upcoming Oxy trade without Francisco. Nick volunteers himself and Luciana to make the trade so that the community can have water. Nick and Luciana inform Alejandro that Francisco left La Colonia. "No thank you, no goodbye," Alejandro says bitterly. He asks Luciana to speak with the scouts to boost morale in the wake of Francisco's departure. Alejandro addresses his people at the church and urges them to keep their faith in him and in the safety of their home. Afterwards, he questions Luciana's loyalty for neglecting to speak with the scouts immediately. He forbids her and Nick from doing the drug trade, despite Nick's fears that Marco will come for them if he doesn't receive his Oxy. In Nick's trailer, Luciana worries about Alejandro's mental state. Nick insists that they make the drug trade anyway, but Luciana refuses to disobey Alejandro. Luciana talks to scouts outside Nick's trailer. She notices a look on Nick's face. He insists nothing is wrong. "Wrath" In the middle of the night, Nick sneaks out of bed with Luciana and meets Reynaldo. They skulk into the infirmary and steal OxyContin. At daylight, they pass through the bus out of La Colonia to deliver the drugs to Marco. Nick tells Luciana that Marco's gang is about to attack La Colonia and apologizes for sneaking away. At the infirmary, Nick and Luciana brief Alejandro on Marco's impending assault. Nick urges Alejandro to vacate La Colonia immediately. The debate is interrupted by a patient who has turned. The infected attacks and, in the ensuing scuffle, Alejandro and two others are bitten. Nick kills the infected by pressing his fingers through the eyeballs, into the brain. Alejandro gapes at the bite on his arm, but he assures Nick and Luciana that he will be fine. Nick packs a bag in his trailer and tells Luciana they must leave, refusing to believe that faith will protect them from Marco's gang. Alejandro stops by. Nick orders Alejandro to tell Luciana his secret. Alejandro admits that he is not immune to infected bites, explaining that the bite on his neck actually came from the boy he was trying to save, not from an infected. Luciana reels from the news. Nick begs Luciana to come with him. She refuses, saying La Colonia is her home. "North" Luciana dresses Alejandro's bite wound. He tells her he's dying. She orders him to lie to the townspeople to keep their faith intact. As she is walking, Nick follows her and begs Luciana to leave La Colonia with him. She continues to refuse, "We're going to meet our fate," she says. "Do what you do, Nick. Run." Although he leaves, Nick returns to La Colonia and goes to Alejandro in his trailer. Nick says he saw a medevac helicopter land in a camp near the border and urges Alejandro to give the villagers permission to flee. Nick says he and Luciana can lead the villagers north. Then he and Luciana lead the villagers toward the U.S. border. Nick, Luciana, and the Colonists arrive at the border crossing. A plume of smoke rises in the distance. Through binoculars, Nick sees the medevac helicopter leaving a refugee camp. An armed survivor suddenly pops up from behind an abandoned vehicle and shoots Luciana, then the entire armed group emerges and open fire onto the Colonists. Nick and Luciana hide behind a booth but are captured by one of the attackers. The armed men separate Nick and Luciana and shove them to the ground. Category:Characters